February 1736 (2)
= Le Mercure Gallant - February 1736 = Weather this month *Seasonal freezing. *Caspian Sea calm. *Storms in the far south, Pacific, and Eastern Europe. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Diu *Four men of a Spanish recruiting party who had been held under guard by the Rumelian garrison of Diu have managed to escape to Bombay! Algiers *The Kapi Agasi of the Janissaries, Mehmet Acemoglu has travelled with the Syrian Vizier of Trade, Prince Umar ibn Abdullah to Algiers in readiness to attend the wedding of Princess Bastet, the daughter to Prince Umar, to Dey Mustapha next month. On arriving the Kapi Agasi presented Dey Mustapha of Algiers with four fine horses from his homeland as a gift. Brussels *Burgher Pasteur of the Republic of Flanders has spoken to clarify the policies of this republic, that it will gladly accept the support of France and England, and considers each to be a wise counterweight to the other, and would therefore ask both to stick to the obligations to which they have committed themselves in relation to defending Flanders from aggressors. Salzburg *The physician Gerhard von Swieten has tried to visit Archduchess Maria Theresa of Austria, who for the spent the past few months in the nunnery at Nonnberg. However the Mother Superior of this community refused to allow the man in, but did tell him that Sister Maria is doing very well, both in mind and in spirit. Masulipatam *Admiral van Apeldoorn ordered his two bomb ketches to move close to Masulipatam in order to anchor them to allow them to bombard the place for an hour. However, as these ketches moved closer the walls of the port erupted with cannon fire, throwing heavy roundshot at these small vessels! Before the ketches could turn about both were sunk in a hail of shot. Timur Kale *Jamshed Hakim of Syria has ‘regretfully declined Lord Tengri’s kind offer – it is hoped that we will no longer need the additional troops under the present circumstances,’ he explained. Adana *A leading figure of the Ottoman Anatolian government, Vizier of Security Ibrahim Efdalzade has been executed by his Ottoman Rumelian captors. He was 47 years old. His head was packed in honey and sent to Cluj along with an instruction from the Sultan to display ‘the head of the traitor’ over the city gates (to date the Prince of Transylvania, deemed by Sultan Suleyman to be his vassal, has avoided paying him any tribute...). Vizagapatam *The Dutch trade office in Vizagapatam has been forced to close on the orders of Lord Sikander (this appears to have been the only Dutch trade mission operating in Moghul lands). Berlin *The Berlin Royal Horticultural Society is providing plants to the nobility of Prussia to enhance their gardens. Agra *Once again the release of Ambassador Malik and his staff is being demanded. “War is one thing, ungentlemanly behaviour quite another,” commented the Great Moghul Akbar. He then ordered an outright ban on Dutch trade (the Dutch have previously enjoyed exemption from even paying any tariffs, a fact which will make the ban no doubt even more harmful to their interests). His Highness also ordered the seizure of all Dutch caravans operating in his lands and that any Dutch vessels in his ports are to be impounded. This was applied in many places across his empire without giving the Dutch involved any warning that they must leave, causing howls of protests from those so poorly treated and entrapped! Dutch caravans or ships are known to have been seized this month at Agra, Ajmer, Vizagapatam, Hyderabad, Delhi, Baroda, Serampore, Jodphur, Plassey, Pipli, Ahmadnagar, Assaye, Cambay, Ahmadabad, Sarkhej, Masulipatam, and Hooghly. Antalya *While some construction work is underway half of what was Antalya’s housing areas is being levelled off and turned into a large landscaped park, including memorial gardens to the fallen along with waters features, swans and fish ponds. Konigsberg *On the Baltic Exchange it has been noticed that Russian vodka, which had been selling for 80 pennies a barrel in the Baltic, has been reduced in price to 65 pennies a barrel. This is making it harder for other alcohol dealers to trade in this region, be they French wine sellers, or part of the very large alcohol trade run by Prussians. Thon Buri *The Chinese are ensuring that the merchant sailors of prizes taken off the Dutch who are held at Thon Buri are being well cared for. Lord Fong has paid handsomely to see to it that they are properly cared for, and sent them a message that he regrets their capture but that their own lord has greatly wronged them, as well as the Dread Moghul, and still will not apologise for his behaviour. The prisoners were told that despite their status they will be treated as honoured guests; once their lord admits his crimes, they have been told they will be released. London *The Syrian ambassador Yousef Jakhan has again asked his English hosts whether they will send Syria-Egypt spoon dredgers, or send a shipwright mission to assist Syria in constructing her own? *Sir John Standard, Earl of Bristol has announced the opening of one thousand primary schools which will be used by the poor for their youngest children, enabling older children to go to work for longer rather than being burdened with having to look after their younger siblings. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Russia *France *Moghul India *Prussia *Hungary *Kwantung China *Blackbeard *Ottoman Rumelia *England *Spain *United Provinces *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Five more Runelian spice-carrying merchant ships have gone missing in the Indian Ocean (Prussian merchants have reported seeing pirate cruisers in these waters displaying the black and white Skull & Crossbones ensigns - although the Prussians appear themselves to have avoided becoming victims). *Two Moghul merchant liners have gone missing in the Bay of Bengal. *Dutch ships of war have turned back numerous English merchant vessels in the Strait of Malacca (although none were seized). Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Syria to Tunis, Farooq Pasha, and to the United Provinces, Imad Hassan. Trade Missions Opened *None. *Closed by Moghul India in Madras and Chandragiri (these were used to support the Calico Cotton Company as well as Moghul merchants). Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 2